Sleep Tight, Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite
by ammNIwriter
Summary: Submission for Die Daddy C, Die. Offside's Carlisle Cullen must pay for his sins. In Chicago, whilst on a supposed business trip, he'll learn there are consequences to his actions. Sleep tight, Carlisle. Language, Gore and Violence. O/S


**Penname:** ammNIwriter  
><strong>Title:<strong> Sleep Tight, Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Offside's Carlisle Cullen must pay for his sins. In Chicago, whilst on a supposed business trip, he'll learn there are consequences to his actions. Sleep tight Carlisle!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Carlisle Cullen or anything Twilight-esque that may appear within the following one-shot. Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer and I'm playing with Savage's version of Carlisle Cullen. Nya (Anya) is my original character. She kicks ass  
><strong>Contest:<strong> Die, Daddy C, Die

**A/N:** Many thanks to Savage for hosting this contest. Her Carlisle in Offside? Two words: Evil Dick. That's why we're killing him. Simples.

Warning: it will get a little bit gory and gruesome. And by little bit, I possibly mean a whole heap.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nya's Point of View<strong>_

"_Call him," I commanded as I pressed the barrel of my favourite baby to the grunt's head. "Dial his number and get him to Chicago."_

_The man nodded, bullets of sweat running off his bald head. His bound hands keyed in the number and then my right hand man held it to his ear. I smirked down at the petrified man who stared up at me._

"_Sir, we've got a problem down here in Chicago. It requires your specific attention, sir."_

"_What kind of problem?" the cold and annoyed voice of one Carlisle Cullen sounded through the speakers of the cell._

"_We, uh, well there's a problem with the artist, sir."_

"_What kind of problem? I thought this was sorted years ago!"_

"_His family has been poking around."_

"_Fucking hell! I pay you to do __**one**__ thing O'Reilly, one fucking thing!"_

"_Sorry boss."_

"_I'll be there on the next available flight."_

I grinned as I reminisced over the little trap we had created for the unsuspecting Carlisle Cullen. His man was now swimming with the fishes, a 22mm in the back of his head. Meanwhile I was all whored up and ready to go.

We knew how predictable Cullen would be. Arriving at night he would immediately frequent his usual upscale public house before picking up whoever left their legs open for him. Business would be conducted much later; when the sky was black as night and fewer witnesses were around to see your crooked dealings.

Right on time I watched as the pale blonde strutted into The Redhead. I was perched in a perfect place to catch his attention, along with the other men frequenting the establishment. Cullen marched up to the bar, but upon noticing the fine looking girl that I am he smirked and casually made his way closer.

He was dressed quite sharply and as a being of the female persuasion I did have to admit he was quite dapper looking. However a mere coquettish glance at his piercing blue, unfeeling eyes helped keep my mind and body in their rightful place.

"Lagavulin," Cullen ordered from the bartender, "and whatever this fine young lady's poison is."

"Why thank you, sir that is awfully kind of you," I simpered, fluttering my eyelashes at him. "I'll have a single Glenfiddich, Luke if you could be so kind."

"What's a sweet young thing like yourself doing frequenting The Redhead?"

"The music is much more suited to my taste…as are the men," I explained, biting my lip enticingly.

Cullen quickly threw down his scotch and after a heated look over of my assets that were being well displayed in my red silk wrap dress; he quickly took hold of my hand and asked if I might like to accompany him back to his hotel.

"Sure," I whispered breathlessly before sucking on his ear lobe.

His arms tightened around me and he almost dragged me from the premises. _Men_, I scoffed internally.

"I don't think I can wait until we get back to your hotel," I moaned as I kissed his strong jaw.

"Neither can I," groaned Cullen as he rubbed his erection against my thigh. "In here," he announced, shoving me unceremoniously back into an empty alleyway. "Perfect," he smiled as he reached to untie my dress.

I was quickly divested of the garment and stood before him smiling at his confusion. Within moments three of my men had entered the alley and subdued him. The black van being driven by my Number Two pulled directly into the alleyway and within a mere five minutes we were pulling away to our true destination of the night. I smiled broadly as I glanced back at the unconscious and bound body of Carlisle Cullen, murderer of my father's most beloved godson.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine!" chirped Beni, my second in command, before punching Cullen in the ribs.<p>

I smiled delightfully when the bones crunched from the force inflicted by his knuckleduster-clad fist. Cullen groaned in pain and the chains dangling from the ceiling rattled as he swayed. Already I could see an imprint of the chains etched into the skin of his wrists.

Cullen's eyes focused on me as I stepped into the light. My heels clicked on the cement floor as I made my way to the sole chair in the room.

"How do you like your new lodgings?"

"Who the fuck are you? Do you have any idea who you are messing with?" he screamed at me.

I smiled up at him before nodding to Beni and Vito. My men grasped a hold of him to prevent any movements. I grinned as I shot my leg out, my sharpened stiletto heel penetrating Cullen's dick through his boxers. A high pitched squeal of pain emitted from him.

"You are Carlisle Cullen. A murderer. And I hope you find this cellar comfortable for it is the last place you will ever see, talk, hear or speak. Here will be where your last breaths will be spent. I think it is rather befitting," I remarked as I glanced around the small bare room. There was only one bare light bulb, hanging from the ceiling, leaving many shadows to hide my pretty little toys on the table behind me. "A dark, gloomy place for a cold-hearted bastard like you to spend his final moments."

"You cannot kill me, little girl," he sneered. "A bitch like you has no way of hurting me. All you're good for is a good fucking and then a toss to the curb."

"Continue your goading Mr Cullen, for it will do you no good, only harm. You like to fuck I understand, Mr Cullen," I said as I returned to the shadows to retrieve my hand scythe and hacksaw. "I'm afraid though you'll have no more need of your favourite appendage," I announced before gripping his already bleeding dick and making several deep cuts with the scythe.

"You crazy fucking bitch!" he screamed.

I threw away the scythe and glared up at the monster chained before me.

"You murdered my father's beloved godson. After his death my father was no longer the same. He had to step down as fucking Capo. Because of you, Mr Cullen!" I yelled removing the hacksaw from my belt.

On his bare chest I softly caressed his skin with the teeth of the saw. Every now and again the teeth would knick the skin, causing rivulets of blood to flow down his chest. A masterpiece in the works.

"I never killed him."

"Really?" I laughed before going to gather the bottle of lemon juice, scalpel and Stanley knife. "Mr Mason Trafeli was twenty-four years of age. An aspiring artist, who fell in love with a young woman of the name: Esme Platt."

"No," denied Cullen as I focused on the area on his lower left back.

"Scalpels are truly wondrous instruments Mr Cullen. They simply slice through the layers of flesh to allow you to peel back the skin to operate, or in this case before a little evisceration. Would you like to know why, Mr Cullen?" I asked, sweet as pie, moving to stare up into his pain-filled eyes. "Allow me to show you. Beni."

Beni on command brought an iPad in view of the dangling Carlisle Cullen. A few touches of the screen and the video of this exact night ten years ago began to play.

"_Esme is mine! You will never have her. I will make sure of that," shouted a much younger Carlisle._

"_She doesn't want to be with you Carlisle. Why do you think she ran away? Why do you think she sought comfort? She needed help. I gave it to her. We had a connection and no matter what you do, you won't be able to break it!" exclaimed a bloodied Mason, tied to a chair, yet grinning like a Cheshire cat._

"_Kill him," Carlisle commanded of his then top man, his gaze never waivered from the man's I considered my brother._

"_Boss…"_

"_I said. Kill. Him," growled Carlisle, becoming infuriated._

"_I won't," ascertained the goon._

"_Fine."_

_A few seconds later and Carlisle was in possession of the man's gun. He fired off four rounds, all into Mason's left kidney._

"_He'll die anyway now. Kill him," Carlisle calmly pointed to Mason's pained cries._

_The man whispered a prayer before pulling out a length of garrotting wire. A few moments later and Mason was dead due to asphyxiation._

The video stopped, just as Vito started up the chainsaw he had sitting behind him. Beni held Cullen's right hand out as I watched on dispassionately as they removed him of the possession of his trigger finger. Once they were finished, and whilst his screams were still fresh, I continued with my operation. Exchanging the scalpel for the Stanley knife his yelps of pain were much more glorious as I made incision after incision, slicing the kidney to shreds.

"Mr Cullen if you confess your crimes it will all be over," I whispered as he was slowly lowered to the ground.

"I…I…" he moaned.

_Not good enough._ I quickly fired several bullets into both if his kneecaps.

"Well Mr Cullen?" I smiled.

I could tell he was close to fainting and was actually proud of how well he'd done with the torture.

"I…admit…to…" croaked Cullen hoarsely, "killing…Mason…Trafeli"

"Good man," I congratulated as he slumped over.

Beni and Vito quickly undid the chains and dragged him from the room. I followed the trail of blood into the next room of my warehouse. It was similar to my previous torture chamber only this one held only a metal casket. Cullen was entirely out of it as Beni and Vito placed Cullen inside his coffin, attaching his wrists and ankles to the built-in cuffs.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite, Mr Cullen!" I announced cheerily.

* * *

><p>Two days later an anonymous tip was made to the police. We watched from a hidden vantage point as the local police force retched outside the warehouse. We could see the video footage of Cullen already decomposing body. The maggots, rats and army ants we had placed inside the casket with Cullen had most definitely done their job.<p>

"Sleep tight, Carlisle," I murmured as I switched off the video feed when the medical examiner entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gory enough? *smiles* The Redhead is an actual pub in Chicago but I can't say whether it's good or not seeing as I've never actually been to America. Anyways its website is: redheadpianobar (dot) com/?home

I also did do research on the types of insects to place inside the casket with Carlisle.

Thanks for reading!

~Anna-Margaret

xx


End file.
